


Two becoming one

by Spicyspicerson



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicyspicerson/pseuds/Spicyspicerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui finds her feelings for her lover Tsubaki changing and growing in passion but are these feelings fine to act on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two becoming one

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't use the names Corrin or Subaki in this I hope that doesn't irritate people, otherwise enjoy!

A perfect human probably has priorities in the right places but where is their heart? where do they look to find answers when times are tough and how do they know when it's better to say nothing at all?  
~

Two found each other in a world full of war and calamity, they created a union of love and protection and with it came two children.  
He had made her feel all sorts of feelings she was attracted to the way he was good with people and animals and how he wanted to become the best, supporting him of who he is and what he wanted to become...but was what was his thoughts about her as a woman? Kamui pined at the idea.

Orochi stretched her arms as she entered the comfy room where Kamui had cards placed on the bed..Kamui looked up to her as a older sister figure as Orochi was more experienced in the matters of love.  
"The spirits are telling me you're feeling conflicted about love" she smiled twirling a peice of her hair, Kamui's ruby eyes opening wide "how did you know? I haven't even said anything!" Orochi patted the darling girl's shoulder "it's written all over your face Kamui, now out with it!".

 

"I'll make it short- me and my love we don't get physically intimate due to us both being inexperienced but I want him so bad, but I don't want him to get the idea I would just throw myself at anyone.."  
Orochi nodded "well if this is who I think about it's neither of your fault, he might be really insecure with himself...and what better way to show him then taking the initiative?"  
Kamui nodded "that would make sense.."  
~  
"I'm so glad we finally get to be like this together..." Tsubaki sighed cuddling up next to Kamui, he nuzzled her fluffy hair and chuckled "as usual you're perfect for this... and perfect as a partner.."  
"Tsubaki...I'm not perfect...in fact I'm selfish" she rolled over to meet his garnet gaze  
"I've had these weird desires all week, if I may be blunt it's the intimate kind.."  
he blinked twice "women have those too?" she furrowed her eyebrows but burst into laughter "yes silly where do you think babies come from?". He nodded his face a flush from embarrassment "I understand, but I must admit I was never properly taught how to please..a woman so even if your body is a mystery to me will you teach me how to please you?"  
she nodded "only if you teach me about yours...but there's a certain way I want to do this" and with a smirk she took out a bottle liquid from her drawer "I want you to watch me...and I'll watch you as well...then we'll take it from there."  
He swallowed loudly "that's adventurous...but I don't mind, as long as I'm the only person who will get to see this display.." she giggled and spread her legs apart "I promise this lesson will be for you only.." with that she stripped down to her small clothes and lathered her fingers in the sticky clear liquid her heart beating in her chest loudly.  
Taking her hand and stroking it down her body to tease him- she reacted to every crevice she touched biting her lip and vocalizing soft moans getting a kick out of how hot and heavy he already looked.  
She stopped at the skin between her thighs and started to stroke her self lightly in a circular motion, bringing up her other hand to shyly try and muffle her moans, her nipples poking from behind her thin tank top she arched her back and grinded her hips harder "tsu...ba..ki.." she cooed which caused him to lean closer to her face "I want you to do it to yourself too...show me where it feels the best for you.." she managed to say between soft moans, realizing how hot and sticky her skin was becoming.  
He nodded and let his drawers fall off the bed he gazed at her and sported his enlarging length which pulsated in his hand, he began to stroke it slowly sometimes focusing on touching the top more then the bottom and groaned in pleasure "Kamui....you look so beautiful when your satisfying yourself I might end up finishing myself off though.."  
She bit her lip feeling her soft thighs becoming soaked "then touch me, I'll touch you back..."  
they kissed innocently at first but passion had taken over with tongue within seconds he straddled her and stroked her drenched flower hard at first but changing the motion more circular when he realized she felt it deeper that way. She took his throbbing dick in her hand and pumped it fast remembering to play with the skin at the top rather then focus on the base .  
"nh-! Kamui...you're perfect at this..don't stop" he encouraged her while focusing moving his hand around her clit to get her even more soaked she squeaked in surprise and kneaded the top of his shaft with her hand which she noticed caused his thighs to tremble.  
"I want you Tsubaki...may I?" she begged with a misty glow in her eyes he could not say no to  
he nodded and helped her sit upwards, only to have her pin him down. "Wait we're doing it like this?" he felt his face heat up from the nice view she was giving him she licked her lips and guided him inside her and felt the sensations of wet heat traveling through her aching desire.  
"I'm going to move Tsubaki..." she whispered putting his hands on her waist he nodded and watched her grind her hips onto him making several smacking noises which embarrassed and excited her. The more her movements evolved the faster her breasts moved-almost like a dance he felt a passion well up in his stomach from this sight.  
"Tsubaki..you feel so good..so hard....I want more.." she started to vocalize quietly at first but watching him writhe in pleasure at her feed back made her want to tease him further she moaned louder and called his name "nnh...this is perfect...your doing this perfectly...give it to me harder!" she would say squirming and trembling while her hips moved faster, she then realized she was getting off on this as well.  
"Kamui I'm reaching my limit...can I finish inside?" he begged panting with his cheeks as crimson as his hair "yes..I want all of you inside of me, mess my body up if you have to!" he dug his fingers into the soft part of her thighs and grinded his hips into hers, the various smacking noises and bed spring calls echoing in the room the two climaxed in a heat of pleasure their voices becoming one.

She fell onto him and kissed his hot neck "how was it for you? are you alright?" she smirked and kissed his cheek "it was perfect."


End file.
